To be Honest
by DastardChild
Summary: It was finally happening. He was going to take out a ring and slip it onto her finger and then ask her to marry him and he would know the answer but she would say it anyways. She would scream it and the whole world would know. Everyone would see how much they loved each other. Except no one would see anything, because even though she loved him, he didn't love her. K/S, Past K/I
1. I never loved you

It was raining heavily. Kagome rubbed her arms and peeked out from her umbrella. She was waiting for Inuyasha. He called her earlier in the day claiming he had something urgent to discuss with her. She was feeling a little antsy. Mostly because she believed he was finally going to propose. She chewed her lip and smiled brightly. A passing stranger caught her glance and smiled back.

"Kagome?" She spun around to see her 3 year boyfriend jog across the street soaked head to toe.

She sighed fondly, "Didn't you look outside today?" she moved towards him and extended her umbrella, sharing the protection. He shrugged. She linked arms with him and motioned towards the small restaurant she had previously stood in front of. "Let's go, I heard that place has great chili chicken." She took a couple of steps and realized she was alone. Her arm no longer winded with her boyfriend's own. "Babe, did you forget something?"

He looked at her with all seriousness. "Kagome…"

"You said you wanted to talk…let's go inside and talk Yash."

He slipped his hand into his pocket and stepped closer. She felt tremors. It was happening. It was finally happening. He was going to take out a ring and slip it onto her finger and then ask her to marry him and he would know the answer but she would say it anyways. She would scream it and the whole world would know. Everyone would see how much they loved each other. Her eyes welled up. Inuyasha stepped even closer until his breathe brushed her nose. He gripped her hand and she closed her eyes. He pressed a ring into her hand she could feel it small and circular with the negative space in the middle. She couldn't help the short giggle that came from her, it wasn't exactly how she planned it but it was wonderful nonetheless. He closed her hand around the ring and then he stepped back.

"I'm sorry."

Her eyes snapped open. Something was wrong; this was not how it was supposed to happen. He was supposed to propose. Why was he apologizing? Was the ring ugly? She didn't care, he knows she wouldn't care, so why? She looked into her palm and her breathe caught in her throat. In her palm, innocently sat a promise ring; Inuyasha's promise ring, identical to none other than her own promise ring. They had gotten them custom made together over a year ago as a sign of their future marriage and everlasting love.

"It's over."

She let out a shuddering breathe and squeezed her eyes shut. Despite her attempts, the tears still flowed. She clenched her fist and breathed deeply. The wooden handle of her umbrella strained in her hand, some of her unused miko powers splintering the oak material.

"Kagome, plea-"

"Just… tell me why."

* * *

"One more," Kagome lifted her empty shot glass and motioned for the bartender.

The man behind the counter had a small smile on his face. He set a glass of water in front of Kagome. "I think you've had enough for the night, Miss."

Kagome frowned. "I'm fine." Her words slurred and she blinked rapidly before dropping her shot glass. The glass shattered on the counter and she squinted at the shards. "You broke it."

The bartender grabbed a rag and gave Kagome a worried look. "I don't think I did. I'm sorry miss but you'll need to pay for shot glass you just broke." He started gathering the shards furthest from her.

"I… break everything." She sniffed and then rested her arm on the counter before resting her head on her arm. "I break everything?" The man jumped and started to plead with Kagome to slowly remove her arm. "Shut up! I didn't break anything! You did! You s-stupid…I love you, stupid!" Her strings of affectionate slurs were halted as she slipped into a state of unconsciousness.

The bartender called out for a couple of bodyguards and they hefted the sleeping woman into the employee's lounge. He examined her and carefully removed the bits of glass one by one until all that was left were a couple of gashes in her arm. He then wrapped it gently and Kagome didn't wake until after he was done.

"Akuma… how did you find me?"

The bartender could see that Kagome still hadn't quite sobered up yet. "I'm not a devil Miss." He chuckled lightly. "How are you feeling?"

"Aku, I'm sleepy and I'm sad and…" her face wrinkled and scrunched. "I love him…"

"…Miss, do you know where you are?"

Kagome threw her injured arm over her eyes and cried. "I'm so tired Aku."

"My name is Miroku. I'm a bartender, you are at a bar. Do you have someone you can call?"

"Aku…"

Miroku stood and drew his hand through his hair and then looked at his watch. He was really looking forward to that date with Sango tonight. But it seemed that once again, it would have to wait. He just prayed she wouldn't sic her vicious cat on him again. He sighed heavily and picked up the bag he had seen Kagome hold when she sat at the bar. He rifled through it and fortunately plucked out a phone. He turned it on and watched as the screen lit up with Kagome's smiling face and that of a white haired fellow. "Ah, this must be the stupid one." He swiped and went to her call history. He paused momentarily. Normally he'd call the first person on a drunken customers call history but in this case he heard Kagome specifically mention someone. He decided to search for this demon character on her phone and called the number.

The phone rang, once, twice, three times, four times, five times and Miroku began to doubt his decision.

"I'm working brat, what do you want?"

Miroku frowned. "Is this Akuma?"

The line was silent for a bit. "Who is this?" The voice sounded dark and ominous. Miroku felt the hairs on his body rise. "If you did _anything_ to my sister, I will make sure to personally make your life a living he-"

"Ah, no, no, my name is Miroku, I'm just a bartender at Rick's Bar and Grill; your sister just had a little too much to drink and passed out. I was calling to see if you could pick her up." He chuckled lightly and paused momentarily, "Please." He added. Better safe than sorry.

The line was silent once again and Miroku was just praying he wouldn't have to hear another threat.

"You said Rick's right? I'll be there in 10 minutes."

Exhaling heavily, Miroku nodded to no one. "Once you get here just let security know you're here for a pickup and they'll lead you to the back."

There was a grunt and the line went dead.

Miroku looked down at the sleeping woman and closed his eyes. He massaged his lids and dropped the phone back into the bag. "Sango's going to be so upset."

He set tled himself into a chair adjacent from Kagome and fished out his own phone to text his girlfriend an apology. Less than a minute later he received a reply. He texted back and rather soon found himself reading all capitals and many exclamation marks. While his responses were short and sweet the replies he received were furious and lengthy. He had hardly noticed the ten minute time frame was coming to an end until he heard the door separating the employee lounge from the bar open rather abruptly.

He put his phone away and stood upon seeing a pale man probably a couple years older than him enter the room. Dark almost purple hair was tied in a high ponytail and eyes that seemed more red than brown softly landed on the woman drooling on the couch.

"What a nuisance," Akuma muttered.

Miroku took notice of the concern and suddenly felt like this Akuma character wasn't going to disembowel him; instead he was just a very concerned sibling. "Akuma?"

The man kneeled on a knee and shot a look at the bartender. "Put her on my back." Miroku did as requested and watched as Kagome's arms dangled uselessly over her brothers shoulders.

"You _are_ Akuma, right?"

The man picked up his sisters bag and wrapped the strap around his wrist. "It's Naraku." He stood without a grunt and frowned. "Akuma is just a nickname."

Miroku nodded thoughtfully.

"What is this?" the ominous voice was back and it made Miroku straighten up. He watched as Naraku laid his hand on Kagome's neatly wrapped wound.

He bit his lip. He had forgotten about that. "Your sister, she-."

"Kagome."

"…ah, yes, Kagome had broken a shot glass and a laid on a couple of shards once she had passed out." He watched Naraku's eyes get darker, "It wasn't all that much glass. I removed all the shards. As long as she puts some ointment on it there should be no scarring." Naraku glared. "I'm a med student." He blurted. Seeing Naraku visibly relax Miroku did also.

"What's your name?"

"Miroku Ishou…"

"I'll be sure to visit once more to repay your efforts, Mr. Ishou."

Miroku blinked slowly, and watched as the brother piggybacked his sibling out the employee lounge and frowned. He felt like he would be seeing Naraku and his sister more than once more.


	2. You broke my heart

"I know you're awake, Kagome."

She burrowed her head further into the many pillows beneath her and twisted the blankets closer to her body. She wasn't ready to get up yet. Her head throbbed and her mouth was dry. There was a distinct itch in her arm and she was just so _tired_. Aku could wait.

"Are you going to tell me what happened or am I going to have to call your _lesser_ other half."

She groaned. She wasn't ready. She wasn't sure when she would be ready;_ if_ she would ever be ready again. She shuffled in the sheets and groaned once more. Kagome turned her body towards her brother and removed the pillows from her view, thankfully the curtains were closed so only a small sliver of light breached the dark room. She could vaguely make out her brother's form standing rather stiffly by the door with a glass in his hand. He must have noticed her looking and he crossed over to hand her the glass of water. She drank slowly, her eyes watching the flow of water as her parched mouth and throat were temporarily soothed. Her stomach which she hadn't even noticed turning, had settled.

Naraku cleared his throat.

She set the glass on a side table and looked into her hands. One of her nails was chipped.

"We're not," she inhaled, "together. Anymore."

There was no sound and she didn't dare look up to see Aku's expression. She knew he didn't like Inuyasha. From day one he had made it clear how much he loathed the hanyou. She could never understand why but she had suddenly wished she had taken it as a sign all those years ago and not pursued the relationship. It definitely would have saved her the heartache.

But, she nibbled on her lip, hands coming together to cradle air. It wasn't all heartache. Inuyasha had been the best boyfriend ever. He had been slightly overbearing but it was just how he showed his affection. She knew how hard it had been for him to be purposefully emotional so he would hover sometimes and even smother her with his presence because he didn't know how to get the words out. She had grown to love that about him as well as so many other things. Like how he pretended he didn't care whenever she thanked him for something small but a small smile would always form immediately after. Or like how his eyes smouldered the first time she told him she loved him and the many times after that. The way he would squeeze her hand whenever he told her he loved her back.

Her eyes burned. Aku was right in front of her, she couldn't cry now. She heard him sigh and felt the bed shift as he sat next to her. He pulled her into a hug and she caved. Her tears left damp spots all over his suit's shoulder and she couldn't help the awkward half-wails that came from her throat.

She had sincerely loved him. She did. She still does. Probably always will. It hurt.

"I know."

"It hurts."

* * *

She looked straight at him, her hands clenched on the menu in her hands. He didn't even look at her; he just looked through the window next to them. Whether he was watching the cars pass by, the rain or if he was drifting aimlessly in his own mind she didn't know. She didn't care. She _did_ however care about why. About his explanation. About…how he could do this. There was a lump in her throat and she swallowed it down with a struggle. She would wait.

He finally looked at her, his brows furrowed and his eyes sad. "You don't have to do this, Gome."

Her heart strained at the nickname. She didn't like it until after they had gotten together. Only he called her that and she had grown to love it. Not anymore.

"Do what?" she sipped at her water and the waiter came over and asked them what they wanted. She asked for their spicy chilli chicken special, Inuyasha didn't order anything. The waiter left.

"I could've just told you outside," She felt the lump return and willed herself to keep her face looking calm and undeterred. "I don't know why you want to do all this."

He shook his head, "It's not going to change anything."

They just sat there quietly for a bit and Kagome found herself looking past Inuyasha as she tried to get her emotions under control. It was so sad, how not even ten minutes earlier she was ready to revel in her affections for the man but now she wanted so badly to just get rid of any feelings for him altogether.

"You said you were sorry…" her voice sounded fine to her but obviously something must have been off because he flinched and she immediately looked at him again. He sniffed quietly. Her sadness was probably rolling off of her in droves.

He rubbed his nose and turned back to the window. "I ca-

"Inuyasha, look at me."

He didn't budge, kept his eyes glued to the window and she could feel her heart, slowly tearing.

"Look at me." Please. She almost said it.

"I can't be with you anymore because I don't love you, Kagome."

Please.

His eyes scrunched slightly but he never once looked at her. "While you were at school, I met someone."

The waiter returned with her meal and set it in front of her before asking if she or Inuyasha would like anything else. She answered for them. Her voice devoid of anything. When the waiter left again she spoke.

"You cheated." It was a fact, a statement. Not a question.

"You were hardly around Kagome; it was like I didn't even have a girlfriend. Then she was there and she was so, nice. She's beautiful and she's a good person and…" he looked at her meal. "I don't want you to think she stole me away from you or anything because she didn't."

She choked. Then she picked up her fork and started stabbing at her chicken, rolling it around in the rice. He didn't want her to blame this other girl? She ate a mouthful.

"Kikyo, she… she's different. She doesn't even know about you. I haven't told her yet, but I will. Soon." His phone vibrated and she couldn't see who or what it was but his eyes lit up. Their couple rings sat heavy in her pocket. She ate more food; the spicy tingly sensation taking over. "I love her Kagome."

Her nose began to run. Inuyasha visibly shifted in his seat. She picked up a napkin and wiped. "It's the spices." The excuse slipped out sounding pitiful and fake.

"I know you must hate me right now. I did care for you, I did. But I couldn't lie to you anymore; I couldn't lie to myself either. Kikyo, she's the one that I love. I needed to let you know, so now you can move on too. You don't have to worry about why I'm distancing myself or anything like that. I know it seems like I'm being selfish and doing this for myself but… I'm doing this for you too Kagome."

He stood up and put his phone in his pocket. Kagome watched him with a runny nose, burning eyes and a mouthful of chilli chicken. He looked past her head and shoved his hands in his pocket.

"One day, you'll find someone that means as much to you as Kikyo means to me, then you'll understand." He left the restaurant, hair billowing and ears twitching deftly.

Kagome ate. She kept on eating even when her rice got damp and salty from her tears. She ate even when her mouth burned. She ignored her water in favour of the flames that danced on her tongue, hoping that it would be a greater distraction from the shattering that was occurring to her heart.

No such luck.

* * *

EDIT: I didn't even realize I hadn't shown a divider between the flashback and the current scene. Sorry guys, thanks for pointing it out. :) I fixed it now.


	3. You always misunderstand me

Kagome quietly made her way to the front door not even daring to look into the living room less her brother spot her. She'd been staying at his place for a while upon his request but she needed to get out. His condo, although beautiful and spacious was very stifling. This was probably because Aku hadn't let her out his sight for more than a couple of hours for when he left to go to work. Honestly, Kagome loves her brother but he could be a little overbearing sometimes.

"Would you like some tea, little mouse?" she blanched at the nickname. "I made it myself. It's chamomile."

"Don't call me that!" She let her footsteps fall normally since she'd already been found out. "You made it yourself? That's gross Aku, everything you make tastes like poison."

Naraku watched his sister fumble with her shoes and sipped at his purple chamomile. "It's an acquired taste." He smirked into his cup.

Kagome tossed her hair out of her face and looked up at her brother from where she was crouched. She saw his teeth stained slightly with a dark hue. "Aku, seriously!? You actually put poison in there?" She sighed dramatically and stood. "Don't you ever consume anything without toxins? Mama would flip her shit if she knew you were still doing this." She slipped on her coat and buttoned up the jacket muttering about how unbelievable her brother was.

"She knows."

"What?!"

"Stay away from that fire rat Kagome; I would hate to be arrested for giving him rat poison." He hovered ominously and she could see the miasma hovering just above his skin.

"Aku, I'm not going to see him. I'm just going to go thank Miroku, maybe have a couple of drinks and then head home." She placed a hand on his arm and hardly even felt as the miasma drifted harmlessly over it.

His red eyes simmered a bit as if he was contemplating going with her just in case before the red faded into a softer maroon. "The bartender… right. Go have fun; I'll stop by your house sometime tomorrow, just to make sure you haven't drowned yourself in tequila." He flicked his sister in the forehead and went back into the living room to enjoy his toxic tea.

She rubbed at the where she was sure there would be mark and yelled her goodbyes to her brother before leaving.

* * *

Miroku was tired. He was so very tired. Last night had been ridiculously busy at the bar, students flooded the place. There was so much cleanup that had to be done he has stayed back an extra hour. Then he got home and studied before passing out a couple hours before he had to get up and take his final exam then he went to work right after that. He really should've taken the day off.

He felt his phone vibrate in his back pocket. His chest filled with warmth and he smiled to himself knowing exactly who it was that was texting him. Ah, now he knows why he didn't take a day off. If he did right after his midterm he would've went home and slept for the rest of the day. But if he went to work, it would keep him awake until Sango came to see him. Then they could spend some much needed time together.

It had been weeks since they'd even heard each other's voices with the exception of the occasional voicemail. It had been even longer since they'd seen each other. They were both very busy people. Sango was always at school or working or taking care of her brother and Miroku was always at school, at the hospital, at the bar or at home sleeping. They hardly had any time for each other but they were willing to make it work.

He looked at the time on the register and felt his cheeks heat up. Only 10 minutes left until his shift ended, Sango should be here any moment.

He continued working for about a minute more when the door opened; he looked up to see if maybe it was Sango. His incoming smile stuttered to a stop and promptly fell off his face.

"_Oh_ _no_."

It was that girl. The demon's sister, Kame…Kagame… something or other. Whatever her name was she better wait until after his shift to get drinks because she's what caused his meeting with Sango to be delayed last time he does not need that again. He looked down and busied himself with wiping down the bar.

"Hey, Miroku, right?" _Shit_. He looked up to see her bright smile; it only slightly diminished his wariness. He nodded and gave her a small smile. She sat down right in front of him and asked for water. He gave her a drink and watched her sip it.

"Hey so, I'm really sorry about last week. I'm sure you have to deal with those kinds of scenarios all the time but I really… I did not think that…" she ruffled her bangs. "I had a rough day. Did not at all mean to get so drunk and inconvenience you like that. I'm sorry."

Miroku leaned back and nodded again. She didn't seem so bad. "Kagame right?"

She laughed a bit, and it was nice. He seems to have misjudged her. "Kagome."

"Ah, yes. Kagome, it's really no problem. "

Kagome looked down into her water and sighed in relief. "That's good, when do you get off work?"

Miroku looked at the time on the register briefly. "5 minutes." Oh, no. He honestly hoped she didn't mean to take him out or anything.

She pushed her water back to him, "Well, Miroku let me treat you to a couple of drinks." She must've seen his face because she laughed again. "Don't worry, not like, as a date or anything. Just as an apology and a final thank you for helping me out."

He visibly relaxed. "Thank you Kagome, but I'll have to politely decline. I have plans tonight."

Kagome made a sound and grinned. "Is it perhaps your girlfriend?"

Miroku chuckled. This Kagome girl was actually a pretty nice person, they talked for the rest of his shift and he found she was rather pleasant to be around. Not at all the bumbling mess she had been when they'd first met. He was laughing at a joke she had told, tears forming at his eyes as she was patting his back when the worst had happened.

The absolute worst.

"Miroku, who's your friend?"

His heart soared at the voice until his eyes found the face from which it had come. Sango; his girlfriend of 3 years was livid. She had a look on her face that he hadn't seen in a very long time.

"Sango! This…this, is Kagome."

Kagome looked between the both of them and realized the relationship between the two. "Oh, I'm just here to thank Miroku for his help last week. I was a total mess but he helped me out." Sango looked to her with an unreadable expression on her face. Kagome swallowed and continued. "You have a really great boyfriend over here…"

Miroku winced. This was not going to end well.

* * *

Aha... this chapter was just waiting for me and I completely forgot about it. Next one won't take two and a half months. I promise. :) Sesshoumaru is coming soon...


	4. I waited for you

"He's great huh..." Sango's fierce gaze pinned Miroku.

He made an attempt to speak but was shut down. "If he's so great, why don't you have him." she spoke quietly.

Miroku completely ignored Kagome's reaction in favor of reacting himself. He sputtered and rose, grasping at his girlfriend's hands.

"Sango… Please, listen to me it's not like that!"

She closed her eyes and shook herself free from him. "Of course, I'm sure it's not." she spun and made for the doors.

Miroku left after her leaving Kagome to sit at the bar by her lonesome. She was confused but mostly feeling guilty because she was pretty sure she had torn apart a relationship. She squirmed a bit in her seat, idle.

Then she left, unsure of what to do.

The streets were empty, very few cars on the road and even fewer people on the sidewalks.

Kagome pulled out her phone and sifted through her contacts. Who could she call? Ayumi... They hadn't spoken since high school... Ah, she could call Eri but... Last time they spoke was just before she'd left for school and that conversation hadn't ended well. She kept scrolling until she saw the name Yuka. Oh man, she should've listened to Yuka. She would hate to call now and hear 'I told you so'…

She'd have to settle she supposed.

"Aku, when's your lunch break?"

* * *

She hopped off the bus and walked a bit before coming to a big, fancy looking restaurant. She peered through the glass and easily saw her ominous looking brother drinking what appeared to be grape juice.

"Grape juice?" she entered the restaurant and told the waiter she had a reservation. When he led her to her seat she caught the fumes rising from the glass. "What the hell Aku! This is a public place!"

She hissed at him but he barely acknowledged her. "What if they don't wash things properly here? Someone could drink from that cup and die!"

Naraku gave her a look and smiled wickedly. "There's a simple way to fix that." He finished his drink and slowly pushed the glass closer to the edge of the table.

"Aku... Be careful, the glass is gonna-"

Break.

She looked at the shards on the floor and then at her brothers mock surprised face. "Oops."

What the hell. This idiot. "This is how you solve the problem?" She huffed and ruffled her hands through her bangs. "I don't know what to do with you."

She watched the waiters scramble for something to pick up the glass. They all seemed to be confused, she squatted near the mess and began picking them up delicately and placing them in a napkin.

Naraku left his seat with worry plastered all over his face. "Kagome, don't." He reached for her hands but she had already mistakenly nicked her palm with a shard. He hissed at the small bead of blood that welled up at the cut.

The waiters finally made it over with gloves and a small broom and dustpan.

"Oh." Kagome looked at the cut as her brother fumbled through his pockets. "Aku, calm down. It's just a little poison. I'm practically immune." It wouldn't be the first time she'd mistakenly ingested some of her brother's poison. She was sure she'd be fine… despite how drowsy she was starting to feel.

"This isn't like when we were kids and you ate one of my poisoned cookies Kagome, this is potent and deadly and I've been ingesting it for years. I've been increasing your dosage but you aren't ready for this yet." He plucked a small vial from his pocket and she saw the contents, blue like her own eyes. Or were they purple like Aku's hair that one time in high school? She laughed at the thought. That was a funny time.

"...so fuhhnnneeehee..."

She heard her brother curse and her eyelids started drooping. Was she on the floor? It would make a lot of sense.

"What's going on here?"

"It's just a small mishap."

"She's poisoned."

"She'll be fine, I have the antidote."

There was a blurry face with black hair and the little flash of blue she assumed to be the vial she spotted earlier. Then there was another blurry with silver hair. Her heart rate would've sped if it wasn't for the poison slowing her blood flow. Was it him? How did he even find her? Wasn't he with that other girl...

"Inu-..."

* * *

"So you've been poisoning her the whole time?"

"Souta, don't say that. Your brother was just increasing your sister's tolerance for poison. This way if she ever gets poisoned, it won't affect her as much."

"That's really cool in a really scary way."

"Oh sweetie, I've been doing it to you too."

"Mom!"

Kagome groaned, her body felt heavy and her head ached and her stomach churned. It was as if she had a hard-core workout and then went out and got shitfaced that same night and now she was feeling all the after effects.

She struggled to open her eyelids but quickly shut them again, the light was too bright.

"Oh, Kagome." she could hear the worry in her mom's voice. "Honey, how are you feeling?" Small hands wrapped around her own. She could just imagine her mom's face. Knit brows, small frown and flushed cheeks.

"Like I have a hangover..."

Souta laughed. Only Souta laughs like that; airy and cheerful. "She's fine mom, nothing she hasn't felt before."

Naraku was next to speak, "I think we'll have to stop with your treatment."

Kagome hummed, not sure how to get her vocals to work again.

"Bros been poisoning you sis."

Her eyes snapped open. The sting of the light was only momentary as she fixed her eyes upon Naraku's face. He seemed grim.

Souta's head invaded her vision and she focused on the small hairs protruding from his chin.

"Don't worry Kagome, mom's been poisoning me too. It's to up our threshold. You know? Increase the baseline..."

Her mother pulled Souta from her. "Sou-kun, I think Kagome understands... Give her some space sweetheart."

Naraku shifted visibly and settled himself down at the end of the hospital bed.

"The poison was too potent. Compared to the previous doses I've been giving you, this is... was too much."

He seemed conflicted. She actually felt sad for him but she wasn't about to say '_Oh, Aku it's okay. I don't mind being fed small portions of poison. Honestly, don't be sad."_

She hummed thoughtfully instead.

There was a knock and then the door leading to the hall slid open. An average looking man, white coat, clipboard, most likely the doctor stepped inside.

"Ah, Miss Higurashi. It's good to see you're finally awake."

"How long have I been out?"

"Just under 4 hours."

She wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing but the doctor seemed pretty jovial about the whole thing so she supposed it was good.

"Now," He tucked the clipboard under his arm and put away his smile. "I have some good news and some bad news."

No one said anything.

"The good news is; you are by far the fastest recovery I've seen in all my years working here, which is a lot. Ahahaha. Now, I'd attribute that recovery to you being a miko but it was definitely more than that. I don't know what you've been doing but your body is relatively impervious to toxins, like it's used to it."

He quirked his head and laughed. "If it were anyone else who got any of this stuff in their bloodstream they probably wouldn't have woken up so soon... or Ever. Ahahaha..."

This isn't awkward at all.

"It's also a good thing your brother here is a biochemist. If he hadn't whipped up that antidote so fast, you might've died."

Biochemist? What the hell. Naraku gave Kagome a look.

"Bad news is even though your body is for some reason partially immune to toxins, this particular bad boy was a little too much for you and so we're going to have to keep you here overnight. Don't worry, just to observe and make sure you're clean. "

Kagome's mother pulled the doctor to the side to continue asking him questions. Souta pulled up a chair next to her bed and began chatting away and Naraku looked on glumly. She was about to say something to get her older brother to smile but the doctor started.

"Oh Miss Higurashi, your friend is waiting for you outside. I didn't let him in because he wasn't immediate family but since you're awake now it's up to you. Should I let him in?"

Kagome breathed a bit. "My friend?" It was more of a whisper. _Him_? Most of her guy friends were in Holland. Pretty much all of her close friends were in Holland. The only _him_ she had here was Inuyasha. Was he here? Had he somehow found out about her poisoning and now he was here because he was concerned? She knew she shouldn't be so excited but it's only been a week since he broke up with her and that wasn't enough time for her to get over years of... what she thought they had.

Naraku looked thoughtful for a moment. "I think you're mistaken Dr. Pabo... "

"Ah, it's Parabo..."

Naraku waved him off. "...it's rude to interrupt , what I was saying is that Kagome doesn't have any male friends, the person outside is a stranger. Tell him to leave."

"No! Tell him to stay! I mean come in. He can come in." Kagome's voice was so loud she startled even herself.

The whole room watched her and the doctor slowly crept away.

The door slid open again and Kagome's breath caught in her throat and her heart beat against her ribs and then there he **wasn't**.

It wasn't Inuyasha.

It was... A stranger.

* * *

So... I wasn't lying, it only took me 2 months and a week... Next time, next time.


	5. I told you everything

"Miss Higurashi, hello. It is nice to see that you are finally awake. My name is Tenseiga Yo; I am a representative from Mangiamo, you can call me Tenseiga or if you'd like, Mr. Yo." A friendly and rather warm looking man entered the room. He gave Kagome a small smile before looking around the room and greeting the rest of her family.

She watched him sharply. Of course it wouldn't be Inuyasha, how could it be. She even laughed a little. She had really convinced herself for a couple of seconds that Inuyasha had come for her.

"How pathetic." She muttered the words to herself. Naraku must have heard them because he gave her a look, if the man who had entered had noticed he certainly made no motion.

After Tenseiga made his greetings he looked back to Kagome but stayed in his spot at the door and spoke to her from there. "You've been unconscious for quite some time Miss Higurashi, are there any complications?"

She averted her eyes from his black ones. "I'm fine."

He shifted a bit. "That's wonderful to hear. Perhaps later once you are feeling up to it, could you give me a call so I can set up a meeting with the owner and yourself? You see, Mr. Ta-."

"Sure." She just wanted him to leave.

"Thank you Miss Higurashi." He weaved himself around her family members, having a particular slyness around Naraku who was not trying to let him get through, and then he placed a business card on the hospital's bedside table. "I hope you really do feel better Miss Higurashi." There was a surprisingly comforting hand on her shoulder, a quiet relief in her mind and then the representative left.

Her mother felt Kagome's forehead. "Sweetheart, you feel a little warm." She motioned to her bag and Souta immediately pulled out a thermos. "I brought you something to eat."

* * *

After her family had gone; well most of her family, she was pretty sure Naraku was still sulking somewhere close by, she had fallen asleep. She hadn't intended to at first, and it was only 10pm but she just felt so sleepy. So she had slowly drifted until she had completely fallen asleep.

She dreamt she became a demon after Inuyasha left her, and that she had taken him into her body so that he would always be with her and then she woke up in a cold sweat, slightly disgusted with herself. Her stomach rolled and she could feel the bile rising. She got up and may as well have flown to the washroom sink and let out all the contents of her stomach. Not much but her mom's soup. She cleaned up and stumbled back to her bed. Her limbs felt heavy but she still felt too sick to go back to sleep so she paged for a nurse.

Not too long after the door opened and in slid Miroku. Kagome was a little surprised to see him. She even said as much. By his expression, he was surprised to see her too. Then she remembered the last time she saw him and instantly felt horrible. It must have shown on her face because he was suddenly beside her, checking her pulse and looking into her eyes and tapping at her I.V.

"What's wrong Kagome? Do you feel sick? Dizziness, headaches?"

She just groaned and swatted him away. "I'm sorry Miroku, you should just leave."

He stood to the side of her and watched her carefully before reaching for her patient information. "You seem to be fine. You're only here for observation so it's not really all that serious." He put the clipboard down and made a curious sound in the back of his throat. "I don't understand why you're acting like this."

"You… Miroku every time you meet me I ruin something, I'm sure you've had your fair share of drunken customers but I even got you and your girlfriend in a fight and… and…"

Miroku started laughing. It wasn't an obnoxious laugh, more like a light chuckle. Kagome did not see what was so amusing. She looked to her side trying to hide the obvious reddening in her face most definitely being caused by her embarrassment of not understanding what was currently happening. She saw how dark it was outside and wondered what time it was and how long she'd been asleep.

Miroku flopped down in an armchair in front of the window, obstructing Kagome's view. "Don't worry Kagome, we made up." Miroku folded his arms and nodded slowly looking thoughtful. "She actually wants to meet you."

Kagome shot up. "She does?!" She immediately regretted her decision, the once forgotten nausea had returned. She held the back of her hand to her lips and groaned.

Miroku handed her a small pail which she gladly used. He took the pail back left and came back with a clean one. "I think you should probably get better before you two actually meet first. What happened to you anyways? It says you were poisoned but now you're fine. I saw you at noon, when did all this happen?"

Kagome told Miroku her story. He told her how things went with Sango. They talked a lot for about an hour until Miroku was paged and he had to go. He didn't leave until they had exchanged numbers though. He also gave her something for her nausea and said he'd try to stop by before his shift ended. Kagome curled up in the stiff hospital sheets and smiled to herself. Aside from the poison and the disappointment and the weird dream, her day had gone fairly well. She made a new friend. Maybe even two if this Sango person was as nice as Miroku claimed she was. She thought more about what she would do after she was released and fell asleep again, only this time there were no strange ones. Just dreams that she could hardly remember but left her in a happy mood.

When she woke up again, it was to Naraku in a new suit with a tablet in his hands.

"Angry birds?" she giggled, rubbing her eyes.

"I prefer a much more entertaining game." He muttered.

Curious as to what her brother was playing she craned her neck, unable to see anything but the glare of sunlight on the screen. "What game is it?"

He turned off the screen and gave her a smirk. "Stock Market."

Kagome made a face and slumped back into her bed.

Naraku adjusted his suit and slipped the tablet into her bag which she hadn't even noticed earlier. "Don't get comfortable little mouse, Dr. Pabo released you this morning. Go ge-"

"This morning?" Kagome peered at the wall clock above the entrance. It was almost 1pm! "I slept that long?"

Naraku tossed a wad of paper at Kagome and made his way to the exit. "Maybe next time, you shouldn't stay up with your boyfriend all night little mouse."

Kagome picked up the offensive piece of paper and unraveled it. It was a note from probably from Miroku saying that he came back to see her before his shift ended but she had been fast asleep, and he didn't want to keep her up any later than he already did so he'd just see her later.

She smiled absentmindedly, new friends always made her happy. She put the note on the side table next to her and noticed the business card from the man from yesterday. She lifted the glossy piece of paper.

Tenseiga Yo

Mangiamo P.R. Specialist

She flipped the card over found a fax number and a phone number but no address. She hummed thoughtfully. She did agree to stop by... Kagome went to her bag and pulled out her phone. Then she called the number.

* * *

Kagome stepped into the restaurant and waited at the entrance, her brother's form hovering behind her. An employee approaches them and asks how many to a table and she tells them that she's there for a meeting with Tenseiga Yo. They begin to lead her away from the food and class and all the diners to a more quiet reception looking room and then down a long hall with doors on each side.

She inclines her head slightly to her brother who is walking next to her. "You know Aku, you don't have to be here." She looked back at the employee they were following.

"I thought I'd tag along."

She sighed to herself. Eventually they were lead into a neat office where Tenseiga was typing away at a small laptop. He looked up and smiled at both Kagome and Naraku. "Miss Higurashi, it's nice to see you up and about."

She laughed a little. Naraku made a sound. "Oh, this is my brother Naraku, he'll just be sitting in on the conversation. I hope that's not a problem, sorry I didn't mention it earlier."

Tenseiga shook his head and his lavender coloured hair swayed with the movement. Kagome just watched it for a moment hardly even registering his words. "Oh no, it's no problem Miss Higurashi. Don't worry about it."

She looked into his black eyes and decided he was a nice person. "Kagome is just fine."

He smiled politely, "Kagome it is."

Naraku cleared his throat. "What is it that you have to discuss with Kagome?"

"You don't need to worry Mr. Higurashi, it's nothing too serious. Since Kagome fainted while dining at Mangiamo there's been a bit of a stir in the media. Mangiamo is a modestly well-know and credible establishment so we've already put out a statement that the incident was not a result of consuming the meals served here."

Kagome nodded in understanding. "To put the rumours to rest."

Tenseiga nodded as well. "Yes, exactly. Of course we made no mention of your name or age or anything that can lead the media to know that you were involved at all in the incident yesterday." Naraku waved his hand, as if to tell Tenseiga to continue. "But we can't guarantee that none of the other costumers saw you or the scene that happened so for the sake of the restaurant we would like it if you would just sign a statement promising not to put Mangiamo as the reason for your poisoning."

Kagome balked. "I…I would never."

"I know Kagome, you just don't seem like the type." He winked, "Now, my superior would like to talk to you a bit about yesterday's events. If you don't mind should I go and get him?"

Kagome was about to tell him that wouldn't be necessary and that she would sign the form or whatever but Naraku spoke before she could even breathe.

"By all means."

After Tenseiga had excused himself, Kagome sat in the office, trying to ignore the awkward silence that her brother obviously had no issue with. He was on his phone doing whatever when the door behind them had opened and in walked the owner.

He stood where Tenseiga was formerly sitting and introduced himself.

"Miss Higurashi, my name is Sesshoumaru Taisho, I'm the owner of Mangiamo. I just have a few questions for you and then you can be on your way." He watched her as he spoke and she couldn't help but stop breathing as she stared at what seemed to be a replica of her former boyfriend. His eyes, they were practically the same as Inuyasha's but they weren't. Her heart pounded and when he looked away from her to instead focus on Naraku's face she could suddenly breathe again.

"Excuse me Naraku but I don't believe you were invited to this meeting." Those eyes that resemble Inuyasha's so much were like stone when they looked at her brother.

Naraku grinned with his teeth. "My invitation must have gotten lost in the mail."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed and he ignored the small wisps of miasma that escaped Naraku's body in favour of seating himself in Tenseiga's seat. His hair shifted with the motion and Kagome found herself watching the silver strands, comparing them to Inuyasha's.

She couldn't believe her eyes. It was really just the eyes and the hair that looked similar and she'd seen these features on other people but never both on the same person. It was too much for her, she found herself thinking about whether or not he knew about Inuyasha or if maybe they were even related. Distant cousins perhaps, maybe close cousins? How old was this guy, he could be an uncle or something, she never really could tell with demons. If only she had developed her miko powers a little more she's be able to tell. He just, he looked just like him. Well not just like him but pretty damn close. Her thoughts ran wild, in every which way and she didn't even register the questions she was being asked let alone the fact that her brother was answering for her.

How much time passes she isn't sure, all she knows is that she can't just keep these thoughts to herself anymore. She has to ask, she needs to know. She _needs_ to.

"Are you two related?"

It comes out loud and awkward and obviously in the middle of a question because Sesshoumaru looks unimpressed. He doesn't even respond to her question he just looks at her with those eerie eyes. He puts down the pen in his hand and her eyes want to follow the motion but she can't quite get herself to look away from his face. "Miss Higuarshi," he starts. His voice is so much deeper. "Do I need to repeat myse-"

"I mean Inuyasha." The ends of his lips tightened. Obviously that must mean that he does know Inuyasha. "Are you related to him?" Of course it could just be that he's mad that Kagome had once again interrupted him.

"Miss Higurashi we are talking about a separate matter, I wou-"

He wasn't going to answer her question, she could see where this was going. He was just going to talk about the restaurant or something. But she needed to know, she really did. "Do you at least know him?"

He looked at Naraku who seemed equally as infuriated and Kagome could guess why Naraku was mad, he probably never wanted to hear Inuyasha's name again. He gave Sesshoumaru a look and it just dawned on her that her brother already knew him before this meeting. Probably even before yesterday. Maybe they worked together at some point?

"Yes." Sesshoumaru's reply was stiff and obviously forced but it recaptured Kagome's attention and she suddenly felt excited to know more. Befor she could ask how they knew eachother he spoke again. "He's my half-brother."

His half-brother? Inuyasha hadn't even mentioned a brother. He talked about a younger sister who Kagome had met on one occasion but never a brother. Why hadn't he told her about this?

She looked back at Sesshoumaru who was speaking again, probably asking her another question related to yesterday but she didn't have time for that right now. She was starting to feel the slow climb of sadness and she needed answers before it got the hold of her. "But he's never mentioned a brother before. Has he ever mentioned me? Why wouldn't he mention you? I ju-"

"I think we're done here." Sesshoumaru stood up and made his way to the door, Kagome almost leapt out her seat to meet him there but Naraku had her wrist in a vice grip. "See yourself out." And just like that he was gone.

Kagome slumped in her chair. The sadness had caught up to her. This was surely a sign. She obviously didn't know Inuyasha as well as she thought. He never even mentioned a brother to her. She wondered what else he hadn't mentioned. She frowned. Not that it mattered anymore but still. She sat still trying not to think about Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru or how pitiful she was feeling and instead opted to listen to her brother chew her out for so easily succumbing to her feelings.

She couldn't help it.

* * *

I know where I want this fic to go, I just don't know how to get there. I suppose I'll figure it out.


End file.
